


The Weight of Ylisse

by IdleMaiden (steggysaurus)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fat Sex, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Light Angst, Overweight, Self-cest, Stuffing, Weight Gain, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggysaurus/pseuds/IdleMaiden
Summary: In an attempt to change fate, Lucina accidentally travels to an alternate reality where Ylisse is at peace. She struggles to make peace with her fat, spoiled, alternate reality self.
Relationships: Lucina/Lucina (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 12





	The Weight of Ylisse

Lucina knew this was her last chance. This was everyone’s last chance. She had met with the divine dragon Naga and learned it was possible to travel to a different timeline where the horrible events of her own had not yet taken place. It was a risky plan, but her and her comrades were backed against the wall; they had no other choice. 

Cynthia put her hand on Lucina’s shoulder. “Sis, are you sure about this?” She wasn’t, but she had to be strong. For her friends, for her sister, for Ylisse. 

Lucina nodded her head solemnly. “We owe this to ourselves. We have the power to change fate; don’t you think we deserve a better future than the one we were given?” While it wasn’t much, it seemed like enough to inspire confidence in the others. Lucina wasn’t much for fanfare or speeches; she spent most of her time just trying to keep herself and her friends alive. But that all was about to change. The ritual was almost complete. Light slowly started to engulf her. It must be working! Her friends faded from her view and all she could see was light. For the first time in a long time, Lucina felt hopeful. 

—-

“It worked!” Lucina said to herself aloud. She recognized her surroundings, it was her bedroom from when she was a child. Almost everything was just as she remembered, the pegasus plushie her mother made for her laid on the frilly pink bedding she had as a child. Only, something was off— her bed was much larger than the one she recalled. It had to be at least a king sized bed. Oh well, now was not the time to muse on such things. “First, I have to find fa-”

Her thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps— heavy footsteps, followed by the doorknob turning. Lucina found a spot behind her old wardrobe and hid. The door swung open and a large, imposing figure stepped through. Lucina observed the figure as it took a few steps, paused, stretched its arms, and let out a yawn that seemed to have turned into a hearty belch halfway through. 

Now that the figure was closer, Lucina could make out its face. It was… her. Well, not exactly her. This Lucina was much, much larger. By Lucina’s estimates, she must be at least 500 pounds, probably more. She was easily the fattest person Lucina had ever seen, which was quite a shock. She wondered what could have brought her to such a flabby state. Her other self’s legs were easily 4 times the size of her own, and above them was a belly so massive that the upper part of her thighs were completely covered. Every part of this woman’s body was covered in absurd amounts of fat. Except for one thing… her breasts. Lucina let out a grunt of annoyance, she couldn’t believe that her breasts were still flat even with hundreds of extra pounds. 

Unfortunately, this grunt did not go unnoticed. The flabby Lucina startled and let out a frightened “is… is someone in here?” Her expression changed to one of anger and she began to speak in a more belligerent manner. “My dad’s the king, you know. Show yourself or you’re in big trouble.” Lucina knew that remaining hidden would only cause this to escalate, so she decided to reveal herself. 

The two of them stared at each other in stunned silence. Finally, the larger of the two spoke up. “I… you’re… me?” 

Lucina explained the situation that led to her arriving in her room and concluded, “so you see… I was supposed to travel to a past timeline but I think something went wrong and I ended up here.” 

“Weird…” scoffed the other Lucina, “I guess I’ll take you to mom, maybe she’ll be able to help.” Lucina’s heart fluttered for her moment. Is she really going to see her mother? It had been over a decade since she had last seen her, and there was nothing Lucina wanted more than to see her again. 

“Wait!” said Lucina, noticing that the other Lucina was only wearing a nightgown that appeared to be riding up on her gargantuan stomach. “Are you sure you don’t want to put on something else first?” 

“I’m the princess, I can wear whatever I please. And besides…” The heavy Lucina looked to the side and blushed. “All my clothes are at the tailor’s right now…” 

—

Lucina led herself down Ylisse Castle’s long hallways, a process much slower than the smaller of the two would like. The larger waddled at what felt like a snail’s pace, was breathing heavier than Lucina after even her most intense training sessions, and took frequent breaks to catch her breath. It was miserable to watch, Lucina wondered if this was a daily occurrence for her other self. 

Finally, the two of them reached the staircase that led to their parents’ room. Lucina wondered if it was even possible for the bigger her to scale this flight of stairs. She wouldn’t find out, however, as the other Lucina bent over, panting heavily. After what must have been a solid minute of panting, she stood back up, wiped a glob of sweat off her forehead, and yelled “MOOOOOOM!!!” 

After a few seconds, Sumia began to descend the staircase. “Yes, my dear Luci?” Moments later, she stopped in her tracks, noticing there were two Lucina’s in front of her. She was used to her Luci calling for help at even the slightest inconvenience, but this was something new. 

Lucina looked at Sumia in awe, it really was her mother. She was older than when Lucina had last saw her, but she had aged with grace. Her breasts and hips were wider, no doubt a product of the cushy lifestyle that comes with being the queen of Ylisse, giving her a royal and motherly air. She was bigger, fat even, but in a way that felt dignified compared to Luci’s crude, slovenly fatness.

Lucina dropped to her knees. “Mother.. I—” 

“She’s me from a different timeline or something, what do we do with her?” Luci interrupted. Lucina followed up by explaining the entirety of the situation.

“Oh dear, I think I understand the urgency of the situation. My husband may be able to help you talk to Naga and fix all of this, but he’s traveling around Ylisse and won’t be home for three months. In the meantime,” Sumia said, “it’s peaceful here, Ylisse hasn’t seen conflict in over 20 years. Please, feel free to stay here and enjoy all that the castle has to offer. Luci will show you around.” 

“Actually, I’m pretty tired. I missed my afternoon nap for this. I’m gonna relax for a bit before dinner. Have some servants send a cake or two to my room.” Luci said as she waddled off to her room. 

“Of course, Luci dear.” Sumia sighed,”Lucina, if you follow me, I'll show you to your quarters for the time being.” 

—

"LUCI!!!" Lucina heard a scream from behind her. She immediately recognized it as the scream of her sister, Cynthia. Before she could react, Lucina found herself enveloped in soft, warm flesh. Her sister's arms were wrapped around her and her plump breasts and belly were pressed tightly against Lucina's back. It seems that not even this world's Cynthia had been spared from whatever fattening curse was going on, Lucina thought. Though she certainly was a lot more energetic and bouncy than Luci was. 

"Luci! I'm going to the pegasus stables, wanna come with? I know you never do because you hate walking there but-" Cynthia paused. "Wait, something's different about you…" She finally let Lucina go from her bear hug and looked her up and down. "You're skinny!?" she finally concluded, "is this another one of Uncle Henry's tricks?" 

Lucina shook her head, "Look, sis, I'm not the Lucina you know, I'm her from a different timeli— wait… UNCLE Henry?" she couldn't believe that Aunt Lissa would marry someone like him, she thought perhaps dying to Grima would be a better fate than having to deal with him at family get togethers. 

"Ohhh I get it," Cynthia replied. "Does this mean I get to have two sisters?"

"Well, for the time being I guess so-"

"Yay!" said Cynthia as she put her arm around Lucina. "Lemme show you around the castle!"

"Wait, Cynthia, I…" Lucina began to object, but it was too late. She couldn't stand up against all of her sister's bulk pushing her. And so she was whisked all around the castle by her much bigger little sister. 

— 

As usual, Lucina was at the training grounds practicing with her Falchion, the only memento that her father had left her. It had been two weeks she arrived in this timeline and she had taken it upon herself to train vigorously every day since the first. Luci had taken to lounging in the training grounds drinking milkshakes and whatever snacks fancied her at the moment. Watching Lucina train was an interesting change of pace from the usual monotony of the palace. 

Luci noticed that Lucina was exerting herself especially hard today and yelled, “Whoa slow down there, don’t you think you’re pushing yourself a little too hard?” 

“I have to,” Lucina replied, “I woke up this morning and my stomach was soft and doughy. I can’t let that happen to myself.”

“Relax, it’s just because you’re eating castle food. It happens to everyone; it’s not the end of the world. Why do you need to train so hard anyway? Don’t you know we’re in peacetime?” 

“Because…” Lucina began, “Because Ylisse’s fate rests on my shoulders. Unlike you, what I do actually matters. I can’t just laze around being a fat slob every day like you can.” Lucina threw her Falchion against the ground in a fit of rage and stormed off. 

“How dare she talk to me like that,” Luci said to herself, “Nobody talks to the princess of Ylisse like that. I’ll show her! We’ll see who's the useless slob after I’m done with her.” 

Luci had hatched a devious plan. It was simple, Lucina already enjoyed the luxurious food that the castle had to offer, Luci just had to make her enjoy it just a tiny bit more. She waddled her way to Cynthia’s room as fast as she could (which is to say, not very fast), stopping to consume the various snacks she kept on her person along the way. 

She opened Cynthia’s door without asking. Cynthia was inside playing with a set of action figures that her and her mother had made together. Though she was close to Luci in age, she was always the more childish of the two. 

"Hey siiiis, I ha-" before Luci could finish a single sentence, Cynthia had sprung to her feet. Luci blushed as she felt a twinge of jealousy. "Oh come on, she's hardly smaller than I am! How come she can do stuff like that and I can't!" she thought to herself. But now was not the time for thoughts, as Luci found herself enveloped in a bear hug so powerful it'd make Frederick jealous. A smaller woman might be snapped in half by such a hug, but luckily Luci was not a smaller woman, so she returned her enormous sister's hug with equal might.

"LUCI!!! I haven't seen you in ages, I miss you big sister!" Cynthia said as she released Luci from her embrace, allowing her to catch her breath.

"Yeah well, y'know," Luci said as she twirled a lock of her blue hair, her red face letting off a hint of shame, "this part of the castle is a pretty far walk, and you know I try to avoid walking anywhere that doesn't involve food. A princess has to conserve her energy for important things." 

"Yeah, of course…" Luci could tell Cynthia was disheartened by her response, the two had been drifting apart for some time due to Luci's laziness. However, this interaction perfectly primed Cynthia for Luci's devious plan. 

"Anyways, I came here to talk about Lucina, the… other Lucina. She's already been here two weeks but I don't think she feels like she belongs here yet. I was thinking maybe you could bake her some pies like the ones you and mom used to make, how does that sound?" 

"Ooooh yay! I can make mom's legendary rhubarb pie recipe, it'll make her feel right at home!" Cynthia replied enthusiastically. 

"What a great idea, sis, she'll never be able to say no to that, especially if it's from you. You better make a lot, so she feels really extra at home. A dozen should probably do it. Oh, and maybe make a few extras. And have the servants bring them to my quarters." 

"I'll get started right away! This is so exciting!" Cynthia bounded out of her room, squeezing past Luci to make it through the comically oversized doorway. Luci's plan had been set in motion, but now she faced the most difficult task: walking back to her room without any remaining snacks for energy.

—

Lucina sat in her private quarters trying to figure out what to do with her spare time. Previously, any time not spent training was devoted to planning out how to fight Grima's forces. But there were no such threats here; the biggest monster she had to face now was herself, well, her other self. 

Before the ennui of peacetime could stake its claim, Cynthia burst through the door with the solution to Lucina's boredom. Unfortunately, said solution was an entire cart full of pies. 

"Hi big sister!" began Cynthia, "I thought you might be feeling lonely so I baked you some pies. I know good food always cheers me up, and there's no food better than pies!" 

"Cynthia I," Lucina bit her tongue, she knew it would be rude to flat out refuse such a gift, no matter how figure ruining it'd be. "Thank you, this is very sweet of you. I can't wait to try them."

Her little sister watched with anticipation as she took a bite of the first rhubarb pie, and then another bite, and another after that. It reminded Lucina of a time she had thought was long gone, of flavors she never thought she'd taste again and people she thought she'd never hold again. Before she knew it, she had devoured half the pie. She only planned on having a few bites, but she lost control. She knew she had to rein it in, lest she end up like her portly parallel self. She stopped herself at half a pie.

"Thank you, Cynthia. That was delicious," Lucina said earnestly and politely.

"Y-you're done?" tears started welling in Cynthia's eyes, "b-but Luci told me if you really liked them you'd eat them all. That's what she always does." Cynthia was full blown crying at this point. 

Growing up in the ruined timeline that she was from, Lucina had seen her sister cry many times, and every time she could not bear the sight of it. This time was no different. She knew she had to do something to cheer her sister up, even if it meant eating a dozen pies. "N-no of course I'm not done! I was just… taking a break!" Lucina said as she dug her fork into the remaining half of the pie.

The first pie went down easily. The second might have been even more enjoyable than the first; Lucina began to see why Luci loves to indulge in such gluttony. But halfway into the third, Lucina's belly was completely taught. She had reached her capacity. She had never seen it so rotund, it even caused some difficulty in her attempts to bend over to grab more pie. 

She looked up at Cynthia and saw the pure glee on her face. Lucina was filled with renewed vigor. She was not gorging herself just for her own pleasure like that brute Luci, she was doing it for her loved ones, for a better future. She finished off the third pie more determined than ever. 

By the fifth pie, Lucina wasn't even tasting them anymore. She was just swallowing as fast as she could, getting crumbs and filling all over her face and shirt. She had reached a point where she disregarded flavor or proper manners, she was singularly focused on getting all the pies down. She hadn't even noticed how distended her belly had become, nor the fact that her waistband had long since burst and the buttons of her pants had gone soaring across the room. Her now stained shirt was riding up on her swollen belly, exposing it for the world to see. Once again, she failed to notice. 

Finally, all the pies were devoured. Lucina couldn't help but lay flat on her back on the floor, her massive gut made any other position uncomfortable. She knew she would be paying for this in later training sessions, but for now the only thing she could think about was doing anything to feel less full. "So… full," was all she could muster as she rubbed her swollen tum.

"Did you like them?" Cynthia asked, hoping for her sister's approval. 

All Lucina could do in response was let out a stifled belch, relieving some of the immense pressure that had built up in her stomach over the course of her stuffing. 

"Yay! that's what Luci does when she likes my cooking! You two are more alike than I thought," Cynthia said, "sooo, same time tomorrow? I have a new recipe I want to try!"

Lucina could not rebut before Cynthia had left, cart in tow. She surveyed the damage of her indulgence. She noted that her shirt looked more like a crop top as she struggled to pull it past the rotund ball that was her stomach. She couldn't see over it, but she imagined that her pants were in no better shape. At the very least, her belt had burst open so her lower body no longer felt constricted. Never in the hundreds of battles she had fought had she looked as disheveled as she did in this moment. 

This couldn't continue, no matter how much it made her sister happy. She couldn't stand being compared to that horrid beast they called Luci. At the moment, though, there was nothing she could do. She couldn't even bring herself to get up long enough to get in bed. For now, there was no better place to take a nap than on the ground. 

—

The next afternoon, Lucina awoke to find that she had slept almost a whole day. She looked down at her body, proving that the previous day's events were not a dream as she'd hoped. She poked and prodded her stomach. What was once taught and hard was now replaced with a layer of soft blubber. While it did not stick nearly as far as it did the day prior, it now flowed a bit over her sides, providing her with noticeable love handles. 

The effects of the pies was not localized to her belly, however. She could feel her thighs rubbing together with even the slightest movement, a sensation that was wholly new to her. She noticed that even her arm muscles had been covered up with a small layer of fat. She had dreaded that she was growing softer; this not only confirmed her fears, but exceeded them as well. Nothing could be more horrible than her, the fighter that the entire future rested on, becoming incapable of fighting.

"It's okay, it's nothing a few weeks of hard training can't fix," she rationalized to herself. Of course, she couldn't train today because — "Oh no," she thought, "Cynthia's coming again today. Maybe I can sneak out before—"

It was too late. Cynthia arrived with a cart full of cakes and muffins and other assorted pastries. Lucina gulped and thought "at least this time there's a variety of things to eat but… does she really expect me to eat all of that?" 

Yes. Yes she did. 

—

As the weeks went by, Cynthia and Lucina's gatherings continued. Each time Lucina found herself incapable of saying "no" to her sister, to the point where refusal no longer even crossed her mind. Eventually, Cynthia began showing up more and more intermittently as she went back to focusing on her day to day duties as a member of a royal family, but she still made sure to make something delicious for Lucina at least once a week.

In between those gatherings, though, Lucina unwittingly ate more and more at her regular meals, trying to make up for the mass quantities of food that she was now accustomed to forcing herself to eat. Of course, the castle staff was more than happy to oblige the burgeoning royal's expanding palate. After all, what's one more glutton to feed?

At the very least she could now make time for training after weeks of neglect. Though, each session grew shorter and less intense than the one before. Luci made sure to watch each one with bated breath and plenty of snacks, knowing eventually she would witness the last.

Not 10 minutes in to her current training session, Lucina is already out of breath. She's moving at a sluggish speed compared to how she used to, and she knows. She must be double the size that she was when she arrived here, despite it only having been a few months ago. She struggles to catch her breath, acutely aware of every single pound weighing her down. She thinks about throwing in the towel before Luci can arrive to notice how out of shape she is.

"Wow, look what we have here," Luci walked in carrying a milkshake in one hand and a half-eaten donut in the other, as always. Lucina cursed under her breath, she was too late, "look who's the fat slob now."

"Still you, but," Lucina looked down at all the pudge she had accumulated in the past few months, noting how every inch of her body jiggled when she tried to practice with her sword, "me too…" She wiped the sweat off her brow and looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact with Luci out of shame. 

"Hah, that's right. That's what you get for insulting a princess." Luci looked smug, as if she won some war only she knew had been going on. Despite Lucina's new size, Luci still dwarfed her in weight and, for the first time, it made her look imposing rather than pitiable. 

"What I get? Wait… you're the one that told Cynthia to do all that? You did this to me?" 

"Please, you did this to yourself. I barely nudged you and you're already practically more of a pig than I am!" 

"You… you knew how important my fitness was to me. You knew that my ability to fight meant the entire future of Ylisse to me. And you still did this to me? You worthless, lazy sow, how dare you?" Lucina was fuming. She had seen atrocities no one should ever have to see, but nothing had caused her to seethe quite like this. 

"You think you're the only one who feels like the entire future of Ylisse is in your pudgy little hands? I'm going to be the next exalt. My father was a war hero. He saved the entire continent from some mad king. The entire people of Ylisse adore him. But me? Lucina? I'm some spoiled rotten little princess. A fat slob who can't even put on her own shoes without a servant." Luci paused, taking as deep a breath as she can, "so yeah, maybe you're not the only one with a lot on your plate, and maybe I eat tons of junk because, ironically, it's one of the few things that takes that weight off my shoulders for a little bit. But do go on about how worthless I am."

"Look, Luci I.." Lucina started, before being interrupted. 

"But I get it, I shouldn't have done what I did. You just looked so dignified and full of self-importance. It made me sick to my stomach. I wanted to make you like me. I thought that's what you deserved." Luci sat down in her usual reclining chair and took a big swig of her daily milkshake, clearly exhausted from the confrontation. 

"Maybe I was already like you," began Lucina, "maybe I liked not spending every second of my day training or thinking about fighting. It was such a relief whenever I was too full to think about my responsibilities, about the future. But that doesn't make it all go away, and I can't let you get in the way of that." 

"Fine, whatever. Father's going to be home in like 3 days anyways, you can have him send you to the past or whatever and you'll never have to see me again." Luci stormed off angrily finishing the last of her donut. 

Lucina felt hollow. She thought it might feel good telling her fatter self off, but it didn't. She was still fat, whether she liked it or not. Could she really go back and change fate? The crushing weight of the possibility was far more than the weight of her gut. She needed to even things out, so off to the dining hall she went.

—

It was the long awaited day. The day that Chrom returned. After being briefed by his wife, he went to address his daughter's double. 

"Wow, you look just like my Luci. Well, not just like her, but closer than I thought," Chrom said to Lucina. It was true, the two were looking more alike each day, much to Lucina's chagrin. "But you're probably not here to hear me compare you to my daughter, right?"

"Yes, well, I was hoping you could contact the Divine Dragon and help me travel to the past to save my future." Lucina was more timid than usual. She hadn't seen her father in years. She wasn't prepared to see him again, yet alone for such a formal interaction. 

"I understand that, but," Chrom began, "we're in a time of peace. You can't contact the Divine Dragon at a time like this. It looks to me like your future's already been saved. We're all standing here, after all." 

"But there has to be some sort of way…" Lucina was desperate, she didn't know if she even wanted to travel to the past anymore, but the lack of possibility frightened her. 

"I'm sorry, Lucina. You're welcome to stay here, you're practically family, after all." said Chrom, unsure of the decision he just made.

"I… thank you… father." replied Lucina dejectly. The two wrapped up formalities and Lucina sulked off to what was now her permanent bedroom.

—

Months and months passed since Lucina first talked to Chrom and she was seldom seen since. Servants were ordered to leave carts full of food by her door several times a day and then pick up the devoured remnants. Other than that, there was little to no interaction from anyone in the castle with her. 

Lucina was laying in bed, a half eaten cart full of various breakfast foods within doughy arm's distance. She grabbed for what must have been her eighth sausage when she heard a knock on her door. She was so unaccustomed to visitors that she dropped the sausage to the floor. She tried to reach for it from her bed but, alas, her arms were too short and too fat to reach. After roughly 5 seconds of trying, she gave up and reached for a plate of pancakes instead when she heard a second knock. She had hoped whoever it was would go away when she didn’t respond. 

Luci's voice followed, "Lucina, it's me. I want to talk, I miss you." She sounded sincere, something Lucina had not expected from her. Lucina gave in, she missed Luci too, as horrible as they had been to each other. 

"One…" she paused to take a deep breath as she struggled to position herself upright "...second." After a great deal of time and effort Lucina had managed to stand up and work her way to the door. She was already at the door when she realized she wasn’t wearing any clothes. She had long since grown out of all of her attire, and seeing a tailor was pointless to her as she never interacted with others. She saw little purpose in the enormous amount of effort required to put on a shirt that would tightly constrict her doughy arms and not even begin to cover her midriff. Nor did she want to go through the trouble of putting on a pair of panties that would be entirely obfuscated by layers and layers of flab. Besides, it’d probably take her at least 5 minutes to put on just those two articles of clothing, and she didn’t want to make Luci wait that long. So, she opened the door completely nude, fully expecting Luci to poke fun at her. As she opened it, Luci was shocked.

Lucina was bigger than her, and by a pretty wide margin. Luci felt her heart pound, she had never met anyone bigger than herself, let alone her formerly skinny doppelganger. Where there were once muscles now are overridden by mountains of flab. Her gigantic tummy and hips force her wobbly arms far out to the side, even when they're resting. Her creamy thighs must have been three or even four times the size of her entire body when she arrived in this world, they jiggled with even the most minute movement. Everything about Lucina was massive, in a way that made Luci feel something new entirely. 

"You look…"

"Like a fat slob, I know," interrupted Lucina, hoping to beat Luci to the punch. 

"...Beautiful." finished Luci.

"Seriously?" Lucina asked in stunned disbelief. 

"Yes! you wear this new weight so well. I thought I was hot but I… you're REALLY hot." 

"I don't feel hot," Lucina said as she motioned toward the bed, clearly tired of standing "I just couldn't handle the pressure of not being enough… of not being the hero I tried so hard to be."

"You are enough, though. Look at you, you're plenty. The world— our world— doesn't need a hero, we need Lucina, so please come back to us." Luci sat beside Lucina, placing one chubby hand on her bigger counterpart's enormous thigh. 

"This world already has a Lucina, it doesn't need two." Lucina attempted to scoot away, but the sway of her massive form brought her right back.

"Well this Lucina needs you. The castle's so boring without you." Luci took a second to survey Lucina, she knew that what she was about to propose was risky, "Hey, you know there are other ways to relieve stress than just eating a lot, right?"

"How?" asked Lucina earnestly as Luci took her hand in hers and moved them both towards Lucina's crotch. The two had hardly reached her belly button before Lucina's pudgy arm couldn't go any further. Luci realized Lucina was far too fat to touch herself, which only fueled Luci’s flames of desire towards herself. She decided to take matters into her own hands. 

On all fours in front of Lucina, Luci lifted her bigger self's belly to the best of her ability and put her face underneath. She felt a unique warmth, it was warmer than any fire or oven, but it didn't hurt her. She pressed both sides of her mouth to Lucina's plush, soft lips and stayed there, feeling Lucina squirm with anticipation. She pressed in a little harder and extended her tongue, letting out a single vertical lick on her clitoris, making Lucina's entire body shudder with pleasure. Such a small motion caused rapturous, oceanic movements throughout all of Lucina's waves of fat. Luci could only feel what was happening, but she knew it was beautiful.

Luci removes her face from under Lucina to look up at her, panting already from the minimal physical exertion. She reaches for Lucina's hand but they're both too fat for that, so she settles for a beautiful, wide hip to place her hand on. It causes the flesh around the hand to ripple, hypnotizing Luci for a moment before she remembers her mission. She looks back up at Lucina, barely seeing her eyes beyond the massive belly in front of her and asks "is this okay?" Lucina can only respond in a moan of anticipatory ecstasy as she furiously shakes her head in approval. Luci delves back down. 

With one hand on the ground and the other grabbing Lucina's lower thigh, Luci begins to lick her clitoris. She's slow at first, but as Lucina moans and begs for more, she speeds up, her tongue doing circles around her clit. Luci, being the huge woman that she is, quickly runs out of breath, panting into Lucina's pussy as she rests her head in between massive thighs. She regains enough stamina to continue, doing long, desperate, licks, not knowing how much longer she can hold out. 

Luckily, it doesn't take long. Lucina begins bucking, shoving her clitoris violently against Luci's lips and tongue, her entire beautiful, massive body swaying back and forth. She's sweating and panting as her face grows deeper hues of red. She finally screams from the intensity of her orgasm in between heavy breaths, before she's reduced to a sweaty gasping mess, trying to understand how anything could feel that good. 

Luci, too, is covered in sweat, both of theirs. She attempts to get up to look Lucina in the eye, but her legs are too wobbly, she falls to the ground panting and laughing. She feels between her thighs with some difficulty, as her belly provides some obstruction. When she finally reaches her pussy, she imagines no one has ever been this wet. After minutes of trying, she manages to stand up and hold the cheek of a still stunned and out of breath Lucina. Her face is red and burning hot. 

Luci looks into her eyes and says, "You look so divine, you could make Naga blush."


End file.
